In various past dynamoelectric machines of types well known to the art, such as for instance a capacitor start or a split phase induction motor or the like, a centrifugal mechanism was conjointly rotatable with a rotor and shaft of such motor, and when power was initially applied to the motor, the start or auxiliary windings thereof were energized through a switch device mounted on a terminal board assembly within the motor. In response to the rotor and shaft attaining a preselected rotational speed during the starting energization of the auxiliary windings, the centrifugal mechanism was operable to actuate the switch device. When so actuated, the switch device was operable to effect the deenergization of the auxiliary windings thereby to terminate the starting energization or operation of the motor and, generally simultaneously therewith, effect the energization of the run or main windings of the motor. With the main windings so energized, the motor attained its preselected running speed and continued its running operation in response to the main winding energization. Of course, in some types of past motors, the auxiliary windings remained energized upon the energization of the main windings during the running operation of such past motors.
Various different schemes have been employed in the past to mount a terminal board assembly within an electric motor so that the switch device carried on the terminal board was accurately positioned for actuation by the centrifugal mechanism of the motor. In some of these past motors, the terminal board assembly was secured to mounting brackets therefor, and such mounting brackets were attached by suitable means either to an interior surface of a housing for such motors or to an end frame therefor. However, due to tolerance variation and/or tolerance build-up between the mounting brackets, the terminal board assembly and the motor housing or end frame, at least one of the disadvantageous or undesirable features of the aforementioned past constructions is believed to be that the terminal board assembly may not have been accurately located in a preselected position therefor to insure proper actuation of the switch device thereon by the centrifugal mechanism of the motor.
In other types of past electric motors as well as those types mentioned above, a set of winding leads extended from the motor windings for connection or termination with terminals provided therefor on the terminal board assembly of such motors. Since the terminal board assembly was mounted within the motor housing at least adjacent an end thereof or mounted to an end frame of the motor, the winding leads were extended across various structural and/or operating components of the motor, such as for instance an end turn grouping of the motor windings, through-bolts for securing the end frames to the motor housing, blower or fan blades which may have been either integral with or secured to the rotor of the motor, and the aforementioned centrifugal mechanism if such was employed in the particular motor. Thus, another disadvantageous or undesirable feature of the past motors is believed to be that interferring engagement between the winding leads and the aforementioned motor components may have been encountered which might have impaired the operation of some of such past motors. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,574, a motor is shown having a terminal board assembly with a guide, generally in the shape of a hook, extending therefrom, and the winding leads are passed through such hook shaped guide in frictional engagement therewith and terminated with terminals provided on the terminal board assembly.
In at least some of the aforementioned past motors, a power lead opening was provided through the motor housing generally adjacent the end thereof in which the terminal board assembly was mounted, and power leads were passed through the opening therefor so as to be terminated with terminals provided on the terminal board assembly. It is believed that generally the same disadvantageous or undesirable feature discussed above with respect to the interferring engagement between the winding leads and various other components of the motor may also be attendant to the power leads passed into the motor in the above In U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,574, a ramp structure is integrally provided on a terminal board assembly for leading the power leads from the opening provided therefor in the motor shell.